High School Never Ends
by Bunny1
Summary: Okay, this is just a one-shot fluff for a challenge from blueballad about Dean attending a high-school reunion. Set in season one.


Dean frowned when they pulled into Hoboken, New Jersey. He hadn't been here in a very long time, not since John had been here hunting a nest of vampires, and he was stuck in the tiny rathole with his family. Granted, they were older now, but... still... The fact that they were going back to a reunion of his old high-school class seemed so ludicrous to him. He put school in the tail-lights early by taking the G.E.D. exam and getting his diploma. But, Sam had all but insisted, because it seemed the easiest way to get in there for a night without going all "21 Jump Street".

Dad's stupid-ass coordinates... they'd been following them for a _month_, ever since he'd picked up Sam from Stanford... still nothing. And, in Dean's mind, if John Winchester didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found... not that they were going to stop looking, he just wished Sammy would pick up on that and stop giving him so much damn attitude...

But, they'd led them back here, and Sam had found that three teachers had been killed in the past week alone in strange "accidents". The reunion tonight just seemed too coincidental to Sam. So, he was going. Sam was going, too

He tugged at his tie. "Stupid tie... I gotta wear a stupid tie for people I friggin hated..." he muttered to himself.

"Dean, we went there two _weeks_; how could you hate them all that fast?"

"Two weeks was 13 days too long, Sam. Elitist snobs who really belonged in trailer parks..." he growled.

Sam sighed. "It's one night... and, didn't you date a few of the girls?"

"Hooking up and dating are two different things." Dean said defensively.

Sam smirked. "Fair enough. But... you get to go and see how loosery they all turned out?" he said hopefully. "I bet most of 'em are fat and loosing their hair..."

Dean considered this. "Fine... we'll go inside."

"Good, thank you."

And, Dean walked inside, looking around. He was massively uncomfortable, and that only grew worse when he saw someone fast approaching, with that peering expression as though they're trying to place you.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" the extremely overweight blonde asked hopefully.

Dean gave her a fake smile. "Ah... yeah... have we... met?"

"It's me; Yvonne Charlotte!"

Dean couldn't help the double take. This didn't even look like the same person that he'd humped in the boys locker room... Yvonne had been a cheerleader, with legs like a model... now she looked like a weeble...

"Ah... yeah... been... a while..." he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah... I haven't gotten married yet, still hoping for Mr. Right..." she said with a shy smile, revealing that she was hoping for a little something from Dean.

_"Mr. Right or Mr. Goodbar..."_ Dean thought to himself.

"Ahem, well... that's... I'm married." he blurted. "Yeah, nice girl... her name's Lisa; I'll go find her now." he said, backing away.

_"Lisa? Where'd that come from? I Haven't seen her in five years..."_ he frowned to himself.

But, then he walked around some more, and saw Sam having a seemingly uncomfortable conversation and walked over, his protective instincts up for some reason.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked gruffly."

The stocky guy standing in front of Sam grinned at Dean, and his eyes glowed yellow. "No trouble, Dean... just having a conversation..."

"You..." Dean growled, launching himself at him.

But, suddenly he fell into nothingness, and woke up on the hotel floor. He looked around, sweaty and confused, and saw two large ankles in front of his face.

"Dean! You okay?" Sam frowned, bending down.

"Sammy, oh, watch the towel, kid."

Self-consciously, Sam adjusted himself and Dean pulled himself into a standing position.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Hoboken , remember? Stopover for the night on the way to Madison?"

Dean nodded, running a hand over his face.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, just... I had the suckiest dream... I went to a high-school reunion... "

Sam smirked. "Dude, you only went here two weeks, and you hated it. You wouldn't have done that."

"I _know_, you made me."

Sam laughed a bit.

"Maybe I should look up Yvonne Charlotte, see if she really did get fat..."

~FINIS~


End file.
